whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zetsubouism
Welcome Hi, welcome to Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Akasaka Mamoru page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparkadillia (Talk) 16:00, June 19, 2011 According to what I saw, it means "I simply continue to drift about". Should the track name be left in Romaji or were other track names translated as well? Kantoku 20:29, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku Lyrics Ahh, sorry for the wait ^^; as for a lyrics site, I don't know any specific one. The easiest way to go about finding the original Japanese lyrics would just be to Google search ひぐらし 歌詞 and then the song name (in Japanese, if it's an English title then just use that). i.e. For Angelic Bright, you would search "ひぐらし 歌詞 angelic bright". The site I found was this: http://www.kasi-time.com/item-46906.html For Romaji lyrics, if you can't find it on Google, just take the original lyrics and Google translate (English -> Japanese, not vice versa), and the romaji lyrics will appear under the textbox. Kantoku 21:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku Sparky—stalking the Recent Changes, creeping on your conversations <;; I'd suggest using a mix of identification by-ear and the Kanji Converter to get romaji. Don't get me wrong, I like Google Translate, but that method is generally more accurate… even if you use just the converter. Creeper admin out! ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Oh no, I'm sorry to here about all your troubles! D: What is it that makes pages take so long—do they not load for a while, or something? I'll help you troubleshoot as best I can, we can't have editors having problems. As for the kanji, that also is too bad. :C If you'd like, you can send me the kanji/a link to it and I can translate it for you. I can see the characters at least, which would be helpful, and I've transliterated songs before. Cool, upload away! And don't worry, we have several editors here who don't English very well, so it's already become a habit of mine to clean up after people. Fix a typo here, correct syntax there, etc. No, I haven't read Kizuna. Like you said there's little to no information on it on the web and I don't own the game. I suppose I could dig into the deepest depths of the internet to find something, but I'm not sure what I'd find or how helpful it'd be. :P Lololol, that's totally okay xDD I don't even pretend to consider Talk page conversations private (I read all of them too ;w;), so I don't see it as a big invasion of privacy. I should probably put it in our Rules/Policies… "Don't think your talk page conversations won't be read by nosy admins or curious users!" xD Anyway… thanks for joining! We'll always be happy to have you! :D ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Oh, typing, I see. That's okay then. C: Hnnnnnn… that's because most Japanese lyric websites are mean and don't let you copy. I:< The best I could find that you can copypasta (I'll look more when I get home, I have to leave in a minute) is this , but you'll have to remove the time stamps. Do you have a translation? Because I found this one, and the side-song that goes with it. Ohhh, is that so? I should try that then… ahh, but I bet it wouldn't work on a Mac. ._. Well, I'll look into it anyway, thanks. :D Lol, go right ahead. :,D ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Stalking your and Sparkadillia's walls :3 I'll be keeping watch of the edits you make (now that I have some free time), so don't worry! Kantoku 17:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku Did you say you couldn't highlight the characters on the kasi-time page? You should be able to O_O; Edit - Aish, sorry I looked over that ^^; do you mean romaji or kanji lyrics? Also, which OS do you have? Kantoku 17:59, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku (be back in an 30min I gotta eat lunch :x) Judging by the exact 12hr time difference, I'm assuming you live in China? Also, in order to read kanji / Japanese unicode, you need to change your system locale to Japanese. Start -> Control Panel -> "Regional and Language Options" -> click the "Advanced" tab -> in "Language for non-Unicode programs", choose Japanese -> click OK -> Install whatever files it asks for you to install, and restart your computer. And you're done! AppLocale is an alternative way of doing so. The kanji shouldn't be boxes after that (I did send you kanji lyrics, but it looks like your computer doesn't recognize them yet). Kantoku 18:39, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku ..I'm feeling dumb right now. Is there already a pre-made template for songs, or am I creating an entirely new page from scratch? Sorry ^^; Kantoku 19:26, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku I'll do that. Go get some sleep, I'll tell you when I'm done ^^ For the most part, the lyrics on both songs are correct and are already written in kanji. I double checked to see if anyone had different versions, but they were all in Furigana or Hiragana, so I'm sure what you found is sufficient enough. Kantoku 20:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku That's alright, I was guilty in that situation too. Guess we're lucky Kantoku-kun was there, hm? ^^ Anyway, I appreciate the thought, but I can find an emulator and Kizuna on my own (probably ;;;). I'd rather just me get in trouble if it comes to that, anyway, rather than you getting busted as my supplier or whatever. You can understand, yes? C: How's the Angelic Bright page coming, by the way? Everything's good there? ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Oh, I'm sorry about your connection. :C Good thing you got it fixed though, hm? ^^ Asbestos..? Oh, you mean the "about us" page? ;; I just wrote that as a place holder until I can think of something else. We are asbestos free, though! As for the forums, they were just something I stumbled upon a little bit ago. I'm not sure what we'd use them for, but they're a nice option to have open to us. C: Okay, you do that! I'm glad to have another person working on music again, the last one we had was… ohhh, I think it was TheJake, but he hasn't been online in awhile. Thanks, and yes, that sounds like a good idea. But I should warn you, using those columns is time consuming. There's a trick to it that I'll share with you once I have like ten minutes to myself… I have an exam tomorrow so I can't take a break for very long. @~@ I haven't tried Kizuna yet, though Kantoku-kun emailed me the links. I haven't had the time to experiment with them, so I don't know… really anything, I guess. |D; As you were, soldier! /salute!/ ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ No, I'm all done. :D The past couple of days have just been kind of hectic, which is why I haven't been around much. But now that school is done I can devote more time to the wiki ^^ Kizuna for the 200th page? Sounds good, except I know next to nothing about Kizuna and stumbling through that Wikipedia page will take me some time. ;;; The Kanji Converter does translations, but it's word by word and doesn't form a full sentence. Google Translate is okay, ish, it gets stuff wrong a lot, but there aren't many other options… I use Excite some times, it's pretty good, just make sure you have it set to 日 --> 英 or it won't translate. All that in mind… I don't think I can make Kizuna the 200th page. It's not that I don't want to, it'll just take me a while to get all the information I need and I'd like to work on other things also. OH OR OR OR I could make a Kizuna page now anyway and just fill in the information later! :D I like that one! I'll do that one! All the manga? Like… both covers for Onikakushi-hen, all the covers for Matsuribayashi-hen, etc? That's a lot of pictures, and I don't know if we'd need so many. I can get at least the cover for each first volume, but the rest might take more effort. Ohh, the watermark thing… it's an easy mistake to make, don't feel bad. C,: Besides, I own like 90% of the Higurashi music, so we can get good quality versions of most of the album covers without having to scour the internet. :D Yoigoshi-hen… ohhh, that was TheJake's project, he was doing all the manga chapters. But he's been gone since May, so you can continue where he left off if you'd like. Yeah, I can make pages for the minor characters, I've been meaning to for some time anyway. I don't have a full list of everyone, though… think you could compile one for me? :3 I do still need a Hinamizawa picture, but it sounds like you have a lot to do already, so don't worry about it. c: I only asked Kantoku-kun because I was getting tired of searching and was too lazy to try to acquire HD video on my own. It's not really important anyway, it would just be nice. There is only one thing that I seek. '' ''What I would obtain will either be kishi shore, or shiki death. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ lol, you're a busy little beaver, aren't you? .w.; /still reeling at upload log/ Ahahaha xD It is an accomplishment worthy of emoticons… but then, I overuse them so for me it means nothing. ;;; No problem, even if it's small and very very basic, it's better than no page. C: I learned many things making it, too, which I promptly forgot to add. OTL I ended up not using a translator or anything since I didn't pull much information from the article, and what I did (release dates, arcs, simple stuff like that) was easy to read. Alright then, I will track down the first volume covers and upload them. If you want a comparison, here is the Japanese cover against the English cover for Onikakushi-hen. Oh, my, that is quite a list! ;;; Alright, I'll get some basic information on these people and make them pages… hoo-ha! :D I see your Hinamizawa… I'll have to compare them again each other to be sure, of course, but I think yours is at least bigger. Thanks! Yeah. |D; I couldn't think of anything from the anime's ending so I put a poem's ending ;;; I feel the same way, but I've seen those translated poems all over the place, and since we have the TIPs anyway I don't think it'd be a problem to post them. While crediting, of course, always crediting. ^^ At the ninth twilight, the Witch shall be revived and none shall be left alive. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Is that so? Well… we know you have a choice when you burn your free time, so thank you for flying Higurashi Wiki Airlines! I won't have so much free time for a while… I have a lot of work to for the next week (cleaning and stuff, not much of a vacation > <), so I can't come online so much. :C I'll try to come on sometimes, but the internet here is slow too. OTL Oh, yes, that. |D; I couldn't think of another way to put it, so I just wrote that. I'll probably change it later, but while I was thinking about it I honestly couldn't word it any other way. That's what happened. She got face-smashed. << Thank you for thinking so, I'm glad I didn't mess them up or something. C: But oh, no, I do like Rena… why do you think I don't? D: Ummmm… since the Kizuna one is sort of blurry I'd leave it as the other one. I prefer the sprite, but since it's not as good quality… /shrug/ As for the Hinamizawa pictures… lemme see lemme see lemme seeeee… well, yours is larger, but also more pixelated, though the other one is blurry. Aiyaa, I don't know… doing nothing is easier than doing anything, though. > < I'll wait to see if Kantoku-kun can produce anything. If not, I dunno. I'll decide then. "OTL You, give me work? Ahaha, more like I'm refraining from giving you work. :,D No no, it's fine, I enjoy working on the wiki and feel like those are pages that probably ought to be added anyway. But yeah, I'll start with the more important characters. Fffff, as if I don't wish for that everyday. ;_; I'd love to have a gazillion little worker bees doing things around here, but alas, I do not. Alright, have fun with the music. :3 I'll follow after you as usual, then. No, I haven't read Kizuna yet, still procrastinating, but once I do download it and everything, I'm going to rip apart the files and try to dig out the images, in case there's anything we can use, like sprites for the character pages, background for the place pages, etc. But with this crappy internet right now, I can't download the files… it'd take like three hours for one Dx So I'll have to wait. So sad, so sad. ;-; Oh, thank you, but I already have the poem saved… for a reason I don't quite remember. ;;; So yes. Thank you though. I don't know about Matsuri/Kizuna/the manga/etc, but I'm pretty sure the manga didn't come with a poem… I can look the next time I go to a book store, though, sometimes they have Higurashi. :D Or I could ask Nee-san to check, I got her Onikakushi-hen for her birthday. ^^ I'll check on Kizuna once I can download it, but I don't think there'd be poems anyway. Yeah, I think one page is good, like the TIPS kind of, but on only one page. There are more TIPS than poems, anyway. Oh, and yeah, put them on the arc pages. 8D FFFF YOU HAVE MATSURI ಠ_ಠ SHARE WITH ME I NEEEEED IT ;A; I gave Kantoku-kun my email, do you remember/can you find it or shall I give it to you? It's easy, just this username at gmail. must have < though it will take me a looooong time to read. These messages just keep getting longer and long, don't they? ;;; Always on… pretty much lol :,D Oh, sorry. |D; I like that part too, though. The subject of this episode has left me in despair! ;A; don't watch it, BUT I KNOW. >:3 ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ It's okay, Zetsu! We will get this all sorted out, don't you worry. C: Hmmm… that sounds like a problem on your end, since my icons and such are all fine. Try clearing your cache, maybe that'll help. Otherwise I don't know, do you have an especially old computer or something? That could be it. Ahaha, don't worry about it Zetsu, I don't think anyone was really relying on it so much anyway. We'll get it right next time. :3 As for Kira, I haven't started looking for it yet, but I will as soon as I have time. I don't think any subs will be out yet, but if we're lucky I could get you maybe a RAW… not ideal, but better than nothing. I myself will be waiting for one of the subbing groups before I watch it, if only so I can appreciate it more. If Imacchi is online then yes, I guess we'll have another meeting. c: I liked doing that last time, that was fun. ^^ ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ No, that's… unrelated. ;;; I mean in your browser. What web browser do you use? Or, wait, here , instructions for the main ones. Do that, see if it helps. If not, maybe your computer is just slow. I dunno. /shrug/ ffff kira is going for like $70 on amazon why why whyyyyyy is anime so expensiveeee ;-; ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Oh my gosh, Zetsu! DDDD8 I had no idea! I mean, I was a little worried when you disappeared but Kantoku-kun and Imacchi were gone too so I figured maybe there was something else everyone needed to attend to suddenly, and since then the only people who are ever one are those kind of silent I-don't-do-didilly-squat users who make an account and then are just ghostly after that and don't participate in anything, though Merin checks in sometimes and we had a little project going on but neither of us have done anything about it which is mostly my fault because I haven't had the time to do anything on the wiki recently because I am busy busy busy and even with all these new features and my plans and stuff I don't have the tiiiiiime do anything about it and and and and I'm rambling. @~@;;;; Hearing that you're sick (malaria? west nile? ARE YOU GOING TO DIE? DDDD8) makes me super nervous I guess. But, ahhh… all that aside, welcome back ^^ I hope you have a quick and full recovery, and you needn't feel compelled to work on the wiki tirelessly; if you're not up to it, you're not up to it. It's not like you signed a contract saying you'll work on the wiki till your last breath… OR IS IT Oh, and yes, the badges will inspire, shall we say… competition. +w+ How dare you have more points than me! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! >8D (also, how does the new editor work for you? is it better or worse than the old one?) ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Oh, thank goodness ;w; I'm glad you're alright. My, that is a list |D; Well, I suppose since you were working on music (and seem to still be?) that should be done first, although there is a lot to do. I'll help as I can, per usual ^^ Is that so? Hmm… I always just made the tables in source mode, but that takes a while, so maybe you won't want to do that. :\ I dunno, I'm still getting used to it, too. I bet <; Ah, hm, good question. I never go to Comiket so I don't know, but I bet with Kira and all there's bound to be something. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Oh, Zetsu, don't worry, it took me awhile to figure it out too xD But it's very simple: you create a new page called either Category:xxx or Template:xxx (in which xxx is the name of your category/template). Now you know. :D Tsuisou… hmmm, I've never looked around for any translations for that particualr song. I will here in a minute, but if I don't find anything that leaves us whith a couple of options… either just romaji and kanji on the page, or making our own. I suppose we could contact apathy again, but it's been a long time since I've spoken to him, and with Milk-kun not here I'm not sure he would help us. Well, let's worry about it when it's time to worry ^^ I'll see what I can find in the meantime. C: Oh, that? It's a new feature Wikia introduced yesterday :D Everyone has it automatically, so you can edit yours now if you want. ^^ vannlu is… for lack of a better term, my name /shot/ ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Oh, Zetsu, I am so sorry. :C I wish I had been there when everything happened… here, I will give you rollback powers to make this sort of thing easier in the future. Oh, and thanks for reminding me of the categories, I'll take them down now. I knew this person had struck before! D:< God, what an asshole! They're IP blocked now, but I'm sure I disabled account creation previously… this is bad. And yes, this is almost definatley the same person. I don't know if this means the German wiki has something against us, but I will speak to MissMelodie (she's the admin, apparently) and tell her what happened. Maybe she can help us. I think she speaks English, so… <<;; I don't really know what to do… if they're ban evading then we have a problem. = =; ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ You're welcome, Zetsu-kun, it's the least I can do to thank you for all your help ;w; Maybe I will give you chat mod too, even though we don't really use the chat. |D; Video deleted (got it before it loaded, heh heh heh >:3), and you're right, this will probably happen again. :\ I think this person is using different IPs to get around the block, but I don't know that for a fact. I guess we'll have to wait and see. Hmmm. That irritates me. Why would the German wiki have a problem with us? We can't steal any of their readers with the language barrier, and we haven't taken any of their resources (why steal ours? ,:C). I'll talk to Missy and try to figure this out. …alright, I trust you, Zetsu-kun. And yes, let us continue as normal. C: But I don't think you need to revert your messages; some discussion after the incident is to be expected, and since we aren't completely freaking out the troll isn't getting much out of us. :\ The calmer we are, the less fun it is, but going out of our way to thwart the troll is just as bad as panicking. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Powers granted. Hooray! /also gave it to myself haha :D/ Alright, sounds good. C: And yes, you seem trustworthy so far, Zetsu-kun… |D; That doesn't mean I'm going to start handing out personal information or something, I just know that you'll be responsible with any powers I give you. ^^b Oh, and you won't abandon me. You're good about that, too. Um? Alright, I'll take a look at it. If I might ask, exactly what is it for? I'm assuming it's like the anime-episodes box (that so badly needs to be updated OTL) but for the manga? Looking closer, that seems to be so, so I'll operate on that assumption. As for what's wrong, it looks like you did something funky with the code… I'll see how much better I can make it. No promises. Okie dokie, I'll look at the summaries and see how much I can pull (…doki doki story..? ._.). ^^ Thanks for letting me know, without Kanto-kun here I don't know what's going on with Kira anymore. D: Oh, and Teiryūjo looks interesting! ;w; I think, though, that I agree with those speculating about it being in the 1950s. That would make more sense, but a 40 year old Rika would be cool. |D Okay, do as you please. ^^ I too check every day, but don't edit everyday. :\ ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Oh my gosh Zetsu-kun, I am so sorry OTL I'd been working on the manga template but it wasn't finished and there's a hundred things I'm trying to do at once now… god, it's all crazy and I can't keep track of anything. @~@ But, I promise, as soon as I finish writing this paper for school, I'll finish the template. sorry sorry sorry ;____; ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Heyo~ Yes yes, I am back, finally! I actually have a few minutes to check up on everything I've missed~ And you can talk to me, I don't bite, I swear ;w;! Anyways, I regret having to say this, but I think for legal reasons as well as time / translation efforts, I'm going to have to put off the idea of translating Matsuri until maybe later. At most, I could probably read over and check the translations of whoever translates the raw scripts. Not only do I have very low confidence in my ability to translate kanji (it was hard enough for me having to translate an anthology out of Kataribanashi-hen for a friend "OTL), it would take me a lot of time to work on it. I have a few friends on AS who can read Japanese, but some are only interested in the manga and some are in college -> too busy to work on it. As for legal reasons, I have a sneaking suspicion Frontier Works and Alchemist will hunt me down a 3rd time if I do anything funny. I know someone who has hacked Kizuna though, so while translation I could probably get permission from R07 to do, (Okay, I just remembered that since Kizuna and Matsuri are properties of Alchemist, I'd have to buy legal rights if I wanted to translate and distribute it) free distribution would not be allowed unless the people purchase it or find the emulators / ROMs themselves. Many videos and sites that publicized the PS3ification of Umineko and any videos of the visual novels of either When They Cry series got taken down by Frontier Works as well. But, who knows. I might change my mind later. You could try asking the Sonozaki Sisters if they could help out (also found out they made a blog post saying they won't). For Matsuri, which is an entirely different issue, there is still the matter of who can backport everything without corrupting the PS2 disc itself; the person who was supposed to add in the voices on Tweaking Higurashi never reported back, as far as I know. Though IMO I would much prefer Matsuri over Kizuna, for bigger resolution + me not having much interest in the original arcs of Kizuna. Though, Tokihogushi and Kotohogushi were alright ^^; I know I sound like I'm making excuses, but I really don't want to disappoint if I do take up this big project ;w; Sorry! Kantoku 21:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku Ahhh I'm so sorry! I'm not purposefully ignoring you I swear ;A;! I did get your message and was about to answer, but then I got sidetracked and somehow forgot about it until now "OTL As to answer your questions, the owner of the channel that published the PS3ification videos also had their videos removed by Frontier Works, if I remember correctly. I and a friend, who was in charge of programming around 2 years ago, began translating the extra arcs and alternate epilogues, but we published some Onikakushi-hen demo videos (now gone since they were of no us) in hopes of getting some supporters of the project, and as we both know, they were both taken down fairly quickly and I got notices from Frontier Works about it. For the scripts, I heard you could rip it from the ARC files and get a readable version of it through notepad after extraction, but I'm not the right person to ask since I was only involved with translations ^^; you can ask Roger Pepitone (rogerpepitone on AnimeSuki, he has completely hacked and taken apart Kizuna and looked for translators as well. He's a very experienced programmer!) or PBSaffran (the one who lead the French translation of Higurashi, is a French/English/Japanese speaker as well as a programmer himself). Or as usual, you can ask the sisters since they're always open to questions (just not translation requests). And yea, since at least 90% of Kizuna is voiced + all those little extras after completing each arc, there are alot ^^; Again, sorry for the really late reply, and good luck! Notice Hey i'm planing to make a to do list regrading the over all things that need to be done. Click here to see me blog. I would really like your imput. Remember that you have a choice, and don't really need to do anything. Thanks for reading this. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 00:24, August 22, 2012 (UTC)